


Speaking Code

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove





	Speaking Code

Speaking code,  
is what we do.  
Fragmentes of words.  
Creating out own language.

Comfusion lingers,  
betweens us.  
Misunderstandings intoxicating,  
the air between us.  
The next one just around the corner.

 

Nothing has ever been  
this complicated  
and yet so easy.

Speaking code,  
is what we do.


End file.
